DRW Jeff Meyer
Jeff Meyer is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He is found on the rooftop near the elevator to the warehouse during the unannounced scoop Love Lasts a Lifetime. He has been separated from his wife Natalie, and requires Frank's help to get back to her. Love Lasts a Lifetime Frank encounters Jeff on the rooftop on the first day. He will run up ask if Frank has seen Natalie, his wife. Frank offers to lend a hand. Natalie can be found on the other side of the rooftop. When Jeff comes near to her, they will notice each other and hug upon being reunited, allowing Frank to photograph them for a Photo Op. Frank will then interrupt them and offer to bring them to a safer place. Kindell's Betrayal In Kindell's Betrayal, after being rescued, Jeff will wait in the room with the green door. When Kindell Johnson believes that there is no helicopter coming in three days, he rallies up the other survivors in the same room, including Jeff, to make a break for it. If Frank does not stop Kindell's mutiny, Jeff will leave the Security Room along with the other survivors in the same room. They will no longer count towards the number of rescued survivors. Fate Depending on the ending, Jeff was either rescued by Ed DeLuca, taken into custody by the Special Forces and eventually released, or killed by Carlito Keyes' bombs. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Jeff is found in That's a Spicy Meatball on the seventh day where he is hostile and armed with a Bowling Ball. When killed, Frank finds a Melted Ice Pops, a Frying Pan, a Hockey Stick, a Mailbox Post, and a Mailbox on his corpse. In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, completing Love Lasts a Lifetime by rescuing Natalie and Jeff rewards Frank with 2000 PP each, $10,000 and a shotgun.Dead Rising Chop Till You Drop-Walkthrough All S Ranks part 2, Youtube, At 1:20 Trivia *Jeff will defect if Natalie is repeatedly hit by Frank or killed by zombies. *In the Dead Rising Beta version of Dead Rising Jeff and Natalie are in the Entrance Plaza.Dead Rising Trailer, Youtube, 2006. 1:32 * If Jeff gets in the elevator with Frank, he will not travel down to the Warehouse with Frank. *Jeff will roam the Rooftop, often running toward Frank. This makes it possible to reunite him with Natalie without speaking to either of them. *Jeffs wedding band will give you a Drama prestige point bonus when a picture is taken. *Jeff's picture is used for the Group Photo achievement. *In Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, completing Love Lasts a Lifetime rewards Frank with 2,000 PP from each survivor, $10,000 and a shotgun.Dead Rising Chop Till You Drop-Walkthrough All S Ranks part 2, Youtube, At 1:20 Gallery File:Dead rising jeff near elevator.png File:Dead rising natalie and jeff reunited.png|Jeff and Natalie File:Dead rising love always lasting natalie and jeff.png|Jeff and Natalie File:Dead rising love always lasting natalie and jeff (2).png|Jeff and Natalie File:dead risingchop till you drop love lasts a lifetime shotgun.jpg|Shotgun reward |File:dead risingchop till you drop love lasts a lifetime cash (1).jpg|Cash reward References Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Survivors